If   Love  was   There …
by mikagikameko
Summary: "Do I have to say to you, do you have to ask me I love you and no one else? Look and you will see in my eyes…"
1. Chapter 1: Hurting and loving from afar

**If Love was There …**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**But**

**I do own this story**.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>_**: **__People are always telling me to smile, like smiling is going to just take away all the hurt and pain. Well I've tried that I've tried hiding my sorrows and covering the sadness in smiles and what I've learned is that when it hurts this much inside your heart always has a way of showing it no matter how many masks you wear._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hurting and loving from afar<strong>

**I**t was a sunny morning in the Alice Academy. The birds are chirping happily and the flowers are swaying slowly as if they are dancing with the wind. It was a good day to start walking around and to relax from the hassle world your into. In a distance a certain girl walk around the academy to familiarize herself with everything around her. Her name is no other than Mikan Sakura. 10 years old, single star student with a hazel brown hair that is tied up in pigtails with red ribbons. She got a pair of adoring, mesmerizing, tantalizing emerald orbs, that when you look onto you don't wanna look away. A face that you wanna see every second and not getting tired of it coz she had the most angelic face and sweetest smile ever in the whole universe. To make the description short she is one hell of a gorgeous girl. Walking around…she then pass to the… oh not famous sakura tree… and find a handsome boy about her age with a raven hair with an oh-not-so-good-aura- and with an oh-my-gosh-so-hot-fiery-killer-eyes. Even at young age he is someone to be feared of by all of the student and even sensei. His codename is the famous kuro neko and his identity is no other than-

" Ne Natsume-kun! ohayou!" She greeted him, flashing her warm smile that can brighten up the dark day.

"Hn.."

"Geez, is that a proper way to greet someone" She said pouting and suddenly sit beside the raiven haired guy.

"What do you want strawberries?" He asked coldly not looking at her and continued reading his famous manga.

"How many times should I tell you that my name is M_I_K_A_N! Got it… not lil' girl, strawberries, polka, baka, hag, or whatever you please to name after me." She said and stands up while a vein popped in her head indicating that she's really mad. Then the wind suddenly blew hard lifting the pretty girl's skirt.

"Hn… so it's bear this time lil' girl." Natsume said coldly with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

…3…

…2…

…1…

"Natsume ! You are one hell of a PERVERT!" Mikan shouted while blushing really hard. Volcano erupted and lava scattered all around the academy. (Anime style)

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in a certain place<strong>…

"Imai give me back those pictures…" yelled by a blonde young boy to a girl riding in her so ever reliable get-away duck scooter.

"Never in a million years, this could make me surpass Bill Gates at my young age" said by a raven hair girl named Hotaru Imai who is currently being chased by Ruka Nogi.

"**1000 rabbits for those who like a video of Ruka Nogi snoring in his sleep"**

"Imai you'll pay for this" Ruka shouted continuing his daily routine with her. Yes, a daily routine, for they are always chasing each other butt…ehermn … correction only Ruka chase and Hotaru just doing business.

* * *

><p><strong>HOTARU'S POV<strong>

"_tsk ,tsk ,tsk, won't he give up already? He is sooo idiot always chasing after me… Geez this thing happens every time I took a picture of him that would cost me a million of fortune… oh not only a million but BILLION of fortune…HA! HA! HA! HA!" She said between her laughter with a rabbit sign in her purple eyes. "Oh well if chasing me would be his happiness well it's okay as long I could capture his idiotic moments…"_

* * *

><p><strong>RUKA'S POV<strong>

"Darn that Imai, once I get a hold of you I swear I won't let you go." Ruka said still chasing the ever-GOOD BLACKMAILER in her duck scooter. "Damn it she always love to take pictures of me, if I don't know her better I would think she's in-love with me. Tsk, tsk, tsk, stupid thoughts, but who knows if I'm right. Maybe she's just shy to admit it." He suddenly blushed so hard that make him look like a tomato. "Heck, Mushy stuff won't suit me. Baka Ruka!"

And off they go. Still chasing each other, from morning till night… with a smile in their face only with different perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>HOTARU'S POV<strong>

"I'll be rich…" Hotaru thought with a hint of smile in her pretty face.

**RUKA'S POV**

"_Evil witch ($.$) …" Ruka thought still grinning._

Continue chasing each others butt they passed by the famous sakura tree… **but** they didn't notice the two person sitting there peacefully like there's no such place where they could ever be.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the two people leaning in a sakura tree…<strong>

"ano… Natsume-kun" Mikan said while leaning in the tree. "Do you really hate me?"

"_Stupid, how can I think of hating you, when the first time I laid my eyes on you I am captivated with your warm smile." He thought._ But knowing Natsume he replied

"Hn_…"_

"ne! Natsume-kun answer properly!" Mikan said wiggling

"hn…"

"Natsume! Natsume! Natsume!" yelled by Mikan.

"Baka, stop shouting. My ears are starting to bleed" He said coldly and added, " I don't like you… you irritating baka youjo."

Mikan then stand up facing her back to Natsume. Her face was cover by her bangs while looking downward she said, "Is that so…" For a moment she stood there and then face Natsume and look at him straight in his ruby orbs then flashed her everlasting smile. "But know what, having you as a friend makes me smile more…even though you don't treat me as a friend." She whispered her last statement "Oh, its already late. I'm going now. Ja ne" She said facing him back while helping herself to stop the tears from building in her emerald orbs. She then ran away while Natsume just stand up and look at her retreating figure that little by little vanished in the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME'S POV<strong>

**I hate it, you're always smiling.**

**Such a strong, cute and popular person.**

**I hate it, I am slow, a dunce.**

**No one needs me at all...**

"_I also feel the same but just can't show you…_

**You're always skilled and don't seem to have weak points.**

**I'm sure you often make fun of people like me.**

"_Because I don't want to involve you in the darkness surrounding me…_

**Actually, I want to try talking to you.**

**I think, maybe we can become friends.**

**You, whom I've always envied,**

**Were trembling by yourself, crying hurt.**

"_It is better to turn your back on me…_

**Hey, have you ever been scared and all alone?**

**I guess everyone can be miserable and weak...**

**If I had more courage,**

**I would've hugged you tight.**

_"Rather than I could hurt you within the darkness._

"**I'm certain we can talk about a lot of things." And,**

**Little by little our time ran out.**

**Why? I can't hear you, you're breaking up.**

**I was having such a good time too...**

**You, who could weep when scared,**

**Smiled all the time,**

**For show only.**

**Hey, I've been scared and all alone, too.**

**Miserable with my insignificance.**

**If I had more courage...**

**I would've hugged you tight.**

**Just imagine it and you won't be alone.**

**Close off your ears, and see with your heart.**

**See, who will have tears today?**

**Like the wind, I will envelop you...**

_"Just smile and continue to be my light…_

**Hey, have you ever been scared and all alone?**

**I guess everyone can be miserable and weak...**

**If I had more courage,**

**I would've hugged you tight.**

**Hey, I've been scared and all alone, too.**

**Miserable with my insignificance.**

**If I had more courage,**

**I would've hugged you tight.**

_"Even from afar I will continue to love you."_

**Hey,**

**Everyone can feel like they're alone.**

**That's why we get scared.**

**There's nothing to be afraid of, though.**

**I will be there to hug you tight.**

_."I will never stop on loving you… I'll be just here… even from afar."_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a certain place…<strong>

**PEOPLE'S POV**

"I guess this is how things will end, right? He said looking trough the glass window.

"It is better this way than we do something regarding that "_matter_". The other person said still looking to a glass and continues, "This _thing_ happens so fast that even I didn't expect to face this so suddenly. Do you think this is the wise decision?"

"Yes, this will be the path we must choose for _her, _besides its still not too late to do what is right and _they_ already accepted my proposal regarding to _her_." He murmured while looking from afar. "I can't bear to lose someone special to me like what have happened before. This time for sure I'll have _her_ for keeps." His hair waived when the north wind blew and his lavender eyes show so much emotion like a forgotten feeling of love.

* * *

><p><em>You really can't deny when you're in love.<em>

_No matter what you do,_

_Even if you try not to be affected,_

_You just can't._

_It just shows that your,_

_"__**MIND CAN DENY BUT YOUR HEART WON'T LIE."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking back

**If Love was There … **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

_**But, **_

_**I do own this story…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_People are always telling me to smile, like smiling is going to just take away all the hurt and pain. Well I've tried that I've tried hiding my sorrows and covering the sadness in smiles and what I've learned is that when it hurts this much inside your heart always has a way of showing it no matter how many masks you wear._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Thinking back<strong>

She hurriedly went to her room and closed the door. Her face is so pale that one can say that she looks like a zombie. Her eyes are full of sadness and becoming redder and redder every moment. Tears rush trough her face like a river in the stream. One can really say that she is totally hurt.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"_I can't believe it he did it again, hurting me with those pesky words of his. I even imagine that somehow we're friends. Ever since he called my name in that last dance I started to feel something for him that I can't even explained and know_." Mikan said between her tears.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK…<em>

(AFTER GETTING THE EXAM OF JINNO-SENSEI AND HOTARU'S CAMP TO HER LABORATORY.)

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Ne… Hotaru what do you think I am feeling right now? Mikan said while gazing in the stars.

"…."

"What is this feeling that keeps on bothering me all the time whenever his around? I don't understand at all." She continue talking… "There's something that I can't explained whenever his near it looks like my heart is pumping so fast that blood flow thoroughly in my veins. His eyes that show no emotions make me feel so awkward but at the same time, it is the very same reason why I want him to smile to ease his pain inside. Whenever I look directly into his eyes even though it shows no emotions there's a certain feeling that want me to stay by his side. I don't know what it is but for some reason I just want to stay beside him. And that makes me smile."

"Hotaru what do you-" She then looked at the sleeping raven-haired girl beside her. "Honestly, sleeping while talking to your best friend. Geez… so much for being my BEST FRIEND." She quietly tuck her with a blanket she brought when she asked her so called- best friend to come with her gazed in the stars in the roof of their dormitory.

"Sleep tight Hotaru… and remember I'm always here for you, I love you my friend." She said before looking to the stars once again hoping that she'll find the answers to her so called feeling of confusion for a certain person in their last dance that year.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown to her presence…<strong>

**SOMEONE'S POV**

She looked at her friend face while the wind enveloping her hair as she continues gazing in the stars. "_As your so called best friend I really do care for you and also love you like you do. Soon enough you will realize that what you are feeling right now is what he also feels for you. Continue smiling, for it is the only way you can make him continue to believe that life is still wonderful to live in. I know that even some people are trying to separate the two of you I know you can make a way to be together." She said before closing her eyes to sleep._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

* * *

><p><strong>I am a dreamer…<strong>

**Hidden power...**

" Oh I hate you, I hate you for making me feel this way…

My world

**Is made of dreams, love and worries.**

But, there are still things lying hidden inside

**That I can't even imagine.**

"I don't know what to do anymore…

**Facing the sky, like all the different trees,**

**I'm gazing right at you.**

"It feels like my heart is been torn to pieces…

**I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...**

**There is nothing that I can't overcome**

**If I only believe.**

**Just like singing, just like miracles,**

**"Feelings" can change everything!**

**Without a doubt... Without a doubt...**

**It's almost surprising**

"This sadness that running in my soul…keep on hunting me…

**I'm a dreamer**

**Hidden power**

"But, I know when this end…

**A world yet unseen...**

**No matter what awaits me there,**

**Even if it's not the ideal,**

**I won't be afraid**

"I can be strong…

**The birds travel on the wind**

**On a journey from today to tomorrow.**

"I'll stand up again…

**I want to tell you... I want to shout it...**

**I am but one entity in this world.**

**But like a prayer, like a star,**

**Even with a small light, someday,**

**I want to be**

**Stronger and stronger…**

"I know I'll get by…

**There are limitless possibilities,**

**Right here in my grasp.**

**(It's gonna be your world.)**

"And when I do, I know…

**I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...**

**There is nothing that I can't overcome,**

**If I only believe.**

**Just like singing, just like miracles,**

**"Feelings" can change everything!**

**Without a doubt... Without a doubt...**

**It's almost surprising!**

"I can smile once more…"

She then closed her eyes and feels a little sleepy after crying out so much. (Who wouldn't, after crying for an hour, such a cliché)? After that she fell asleep with a trace of tears in her eyes.

"Uhmn…" She murmured in her sleep. _"I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE MIKAN'S ROOM<strong>

There's a shadow lurking, looking at the sleeping girl who cried her heart out. Sadness envelops the person's heart just looking what she had been doing all day long. Disappointed of what happened, never thought that something can crushed the heart of a cold person so easily with just one tear. Staring at the brunette make the person soul light as a feather but seeing the trace of her tears broke the person's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>PERSON'S POV<strong>

"Someday when everything seems to fall into their right places, you would never shed a tear and when it happens you will not think back any sadness you've been through. Acting so strong while you're hurting inside, it is just a tough façade you've been playing for a long time now. Your endless love and care for those people you've treated more than yourself are your strength to make it trough in this harsh world. How I loved to see your smile once more, making this world worthy to live for. And as time passed by, soon you'll be out of this misery. If that moment comes I hope for you to be strong and to trust your heart, be a girl with a big smile for everyone. Shine in the darkness if you must and let yourself be the light with love in your heart." Suddenly a cold breeze passed by and the person vanished together with the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>IN A CERTAIN PLACE OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY<strong>

"It is better to let _that_ happen." A good-looking man said with a hint of seriousness in his tone and sat back in his swivel chair. "But-." Somebody tried to interfere when suddenly cut off by someone who is sitting in the couch near the young man. "Stop arguing with him, you who knew him well know that he won't listen to anyone if he gives his final decision." The young boy said with a pale expression. "Enough of this matter all we need to do now is to accept _his_ proposal and forget that it ever happen." The young man said with a firm tone that can't be defied by anyone. "You sure about accepting the proposal?" The woman who is cut off said, still not favorable to the man's decision but take her composure back while walking towards the man in swivel chair. "If this is how things will work, then it is alright to stop thinking back what would happen next." The man replied with a hint of sadness in his voice and closes his eyes. The woman eyes started to form a tear and cried silently. "Why does things go this far." The boy looked to the woman who is crying in front of the man whose eyes are close. "It is settle then, we accept _his_ proposal and the plan should go on even if things will change."

* * *

><p><em>In order for you to be<em>

_Truly happy with other people,_

_You have to learn_

_First how to be contented_

_And happy being alone…_

_It's only when you became_

_In touch with yourself_

_That you realize how important it is_

_To be a whole person before_

_**SHARING YOUR LIFE WITH SOMEONE ELSE…**_


End file.
